


Paperwork

by iloveitblueart (iloveitblue)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblueart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick doodle I did when I was bored. ;) </p><p>butts ahoy! (technically butt, singular)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for pictures of food because I was hungry. Instead I found [this](http://www.homotrophy.com/images/2012/img/food+porn+by+andrew+christian-11.jpg) image and immediately thought: PHLINT. So yeah. I SHAMELESSLY drew this side by side with that image. huehuehue. I need to work on my hands. Lol

"Really, Clint?"

"What? Purple's a good color."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://iloveitblueart.tumblr.com/post/93238340875/really-clint-what-purples-a-good-color)


End file.
